


Jealousy

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: A Series of Emotions [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew comes home after his shift at work (as Mason Verger's caretaker, no less) and Will is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

" _ **Jealousy** ; fearful_ _ or wary of being supplanted; apprehensive of losing affection or __position. Resentful or bitter in rivalry; envious.  Inclined to suspect rivalry. Having to do with or arising from feelings of envy, apprehension, or bitterness: jealous thoughts. Vigilant in guarding something. Intolerant of disloyalty or infidelity; autocratic. -- suspicious or fearful of being displaced by a rival: a jealous lover._"  


_ ~x~ _

Matthew Brown returns home late one night to find his long term boyfriend--his _partner_ \--still sitting in his arm chair, wide awake and with a look on his face that was a barely suppressed expression of annoyance. The younger man places his work bag down in the hallway and pads through to the living area to take a seat opposite the other man, both eyebrows raised in a mute, 'what's wrong?'  


"I thought you were going to leave earlier today." Will says simply, as if that would explain why he looked so pissed off. It sort of worked, something clicking in Matthew's head. They were supposed to go out to dinner earlier in the evening. It was their anniversary.

"I tried to, Will, honestly. You know how Verger is. He wouldn't let me leave early, said that I had to stay until my shift was supposed to end." He wouldn't mention the not so innocent pass his employer had made at him. Not when Will's face was already scrunching up at Matthew's excuses thus far.

"You promised." Will knows he's acting childish, knows that it's not Matthew's fault, and really, his anger isn't even aimed at his lover.

"I know I did, but--"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Matthew." 

"What do you expect me to..." Matthew narrows his eyes in thought, before something _else_ clicks, as well. The way Will is sat, the constant expression on his face, he'd seen it all before when Matthew had met with a Brian Zeller. It had just been some harmless flirting at his birthday bash... "Are you jealous, Will?"  


Will saw Matthew's eyes widen a fraction in realization and he almost flashed a smile right then and there. His partner was so _smart_.

"I want to top tonight." Will exhales on a heated breath, changing the manner of conversation. "I don't want to hear another word about Mr. Verger for the whole of this weekend, and most certainly not another word about him tonight."

Matthew swallows hard at the firm tone of Will's voice, nodding once, and surely it shouldn't have made his cock twitch the way it did already, so soon. He hadn't even showered yet, still smelling of Muskrat Farm. He mentions he needs a shower, and Will merely nods before making his way upstairs. Matthew doesn't move an inch until he hears the bedroom door click shut.

\---

In the bedroom, Will waits until he hears Matthew's soft footfalls up the stairs as the younger man makes his way into the small, neat and tidy bathroom. It only takes a couple of minutes until the water is running and the older man can time when the water is just starting to heat up. He can hear the faint ruffle of the shower curtain shifting and he guesses Matthew has climbed into the tub to stand under the spray.

That's when he makes his move.

\---

Standing under the spray is like what Matthew envisions a Heaven to be like, if one such thing even exists. The water is near scalding for a few moments before it's at a steadier temperature, damn close to perfection if the caretaker had ever felt such a thing. And he had, with Will Graham.

He doesn't hear the door open and close, but he feels a faint draft when air becomes trapped at the latter motion, and he knows Will is about to join him in the shower. His deduction is correct when the shower curtain is pulled back slightly after a few moments of silence--apart from the sound of the shower--and his lover swiftly traps him between the wall and his body, a knee pushed between his thighs as a silent order to spread them.

He doesn't disobey.

Will is pleased by Matthew's co-operation, kneading his knee gently against the younger man's hardness, his lips and teeth grazing over the sensitive and soft skin of his neck, a gasp from the other making him hum in approval. Sliding his hands down over his sides, one rests over Matthew's hip and the other moves over it and around, fingers sliding between pert ass cheeks so he can stroke the pads of his index and middle fingers over the tight ring of muscle to his entrance. Will kisses Matthew on the mouth firmly when the younger man's lips part in a gasp as the fingers breach his hole, dipping into him and curling up, twisting up to the knuckles; Will would soon find Matthew's prostate, and when he does, he caresses it slowly, teasingly, smirking slightly when he feels Matthew writhe against him.

Matthew does writhe, desperate to get some relief. Fingers pressing over his prostate are not nearly enough, and Will _knows_ this, but he's almost punishing Matthew, keeping him teetering on the flickering edge of what _could be_ his, reminding Matthew of who he belongs to. If Matthew wasn't gasping and mewling and whining for Will to just _fuck me, already_ , then he'd be impressed and in awe of Will's attitude. It was seriously hot, in his opinion.

Slipping the fingers free from Matthew's entrance, Will pulls back and gazes at the debauched mess of his boyfriend. "I plan on it, Matty."

If Matthew didn't need more than just a nudge towards his building climax, he would've--and could've--come right there. The pet name isn't used often, but when it is used sparingly, it makes heat pool in his lower gut. He loved it.

Will watches as Matthew bites his lower lip and leans back against the shower wall, green eyes darker now as he peers up at the beautiful man who was his partner, practically presenting himself to him. Will wastes no time now as he strokes himself to full hardness, pressing close to Matthew as he brings a leg up to wrap partly around his waist and guides the head of his cock to his entrance, rubbing the tip up and down a few times before they both feel him start to sink in. An inch at first, then two or three, before Will starts rocking his hips back and forth, slow at first, head tilting back up to watch the expressions flicker across Matthew's face now he's started to become sheathed within the heat of his younger lover.

His pace gradually increases until he's comfortable enough to be able to thrust into the other with maximum gusto, holding almost nothing back as he rightly so reclaims what is his, and Matthew honestly can't make a protest against what is happening to him. On some level, he craves it. He loves it when Will gives in to his baser instincts, to fuck into his lover with no reservations about whether he could hurt Matthew. That didn't bother Matthew, either, the pain was something else he craved sometimes. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to figure out he was partially masochistic.

Will grunts when he buries himself to the hilt, grinding up into Matthew amidst the cacophony of moans and whimpers from his younger love. The sharp keen punctuted when he bucks his hips up at a certain angle tells him all he needs to know, for him to figure he's found Matthew's prostate, so he bucks his hips up at the same angle again and again, feeling his own climax fast approaching, his orgasm building in his gut.

" _Fuck, right there!_ " Matthew yells, so loud he can be heard clearly over the shower, his hands clasping desperately at Will's shoulders, nails digging in as he attempts to stay in the same position, not wanting Will to lose where one of his main erogenous zones is.

"That's right, baby, right there, hm?" Will grinds slower, in the exact same place, his eyes wide and pupils blown as his gaze locks on Matthew's similar one, his usually faint accent more prominent than ever in this situation.

" _Yes, right there..._ " Matthew very well mewls, practically at Will's mercy in their current positions. "I want you to come in me, mark me as yours. I'm all yours, Will. _Mister Graham_."

Will moans deeply at that, pressing his lips to the nape of Matthew's neck as his head is tilted up, his hips bucking up a few more times, faster and harder, with the intent to push them both over the edge, until he feels the body against him shuddering and shaking, muscles tightening around his cock, coaxing his own orgasm out of him. He shoots his seed deep inside the other, the hot cum marking Matthew's insides, both bodies jerking at the sensation for a few seconds filled with nothing but white noise.

\---

Matthew is the first to come back to himself, feeling their release being washed away from their bodies and down the plug hole as the water turns cold, his legs still trembling like jell-o. He raises a hand to stroke through Will's hair, their lips pressing together as the older man seems to become aware of the present again. Matthew sighs in content when Will shuts the water off and carefully slips out of him, both men helping each other out of the shower before Matthew hands the other a towel so they can dry themselves off.

Will feels euphoric after that climax, and he's sure Matthew feels the same way, if the almost shy side glances the other man passes him is anything to go by. When he's finished drying himself, he tugs a clean pair of boxers and an old, but clean, t-shirt on, turning to kiss Matthew on the cheek. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too, Will." Matthew grins as he pulls a clean pair of boxers on, and nothing else, placing both their towels in the wash basket that was in the corner of the bathroom, before following the other to their bedroom.

Once there, they climb into bed together, Matthew partially curled up in Will's arms, as the older man is slightly taller than the other, and so he rests his chin atop the crown of Matthew's head. It's not too long until they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments, kudos and bookmarks give me much needed validation.


End file.
